Top 10 Video Game Heroes
Intro Since the beginning of video games. The player is always portrayed by the video game's protagonist (which is most of the time a hero). They went to simple, mild-mannered heroes to some of the toughest, roughest subjects around. 10. Willaim "B.J." Blazkowicz Description What kicks off my list is a little known Allied soldier named William "B.J." Blazkowicz. He joined the Allied cause during the latter half of World War 2 when they were taking on the Nazis and liberating Europe. After performing special opperations for the Allies, he was eventually caught and imprisoned by the Nazis in Castle Wolfenstein. Somehow B.J. escaped and faced not only a massive Nazi General named Deathshead but the leader of the Nazis himself, Adolf Hitler. The key to B.J.'s success is his own ability to operate any kind of weapon (big or small), first he used weapons such as the assault rifle, the chain gun, a flame thrower and the bazooka to defeat the Nazis. |} 9. Special Agent Tanya Adams Description If B.J. was a good soldier of the Allies, so was the next hero (or heroine) on my list: Special Agent Tanya Adams. Trained extensively in Fort Bradley in the United States to perform special opperations in the Allies' ever-ongoing battle against it's bitter enemy: The Soviet Union, she has helped the Allies defeat the Soviets on more than a few occaisions (even apprehanding Premier Romanov). Then, she helped the Allies (and the Soviets as well) against other threats to the world which included Yuri (Romanov's former advisor) and The Empire of The Rising Sun. Tanya has more abilities than B.J. as far as soldiers are concerned. The reason for this is that Tanya can swim, she is also better at handling weapons as she can make even something little as a pistol be very deadly as she has excellent marksmanship. She is even an explosives expert as she can use C-4 and plant them on armored vehicles, ships and even buildings instantly destroying them. However, her drawbacks are is that she can be quite nasty (to her superiors as well as her enemies) and she's a viable part to the Allied cause. But she's a formidable hero and deserves to be on this list. 8. Master Higgins Description Master Higgins is considered one of the finest warriors of the islands he hails from. Though he usually gets himself involved in an advanture that has his girlfriend (and future wife) Tina being either captured or under some kind of trans. Either traveling alone or with some dinosaur friends (long before gamers heard of Yoshi), Higgins does what ever he can to defeat the many monsters that inhabit the islands and rescue Tina. Higgins uses a wide array of weapons, either it be stone axes, boomerangs, fireballs or even swords. His dinosaur friends even have someof their own unique abilities as well that help Higgins greatly. Though, he has one major weakness, he runs out of energy quite fast (possibly due to the oppresive heat that belows the islands) so he must eat fruit (or drink milk?) to maintain his energy. 7. Ryu Hayabusa Description One of the first video game ninjas to appear in the US (followed by rival ninja, Joe Musashi). Ryu Hayabusa came to the US to find an archeologist named Walter Smith on a suggestion from his dead father. There he also met with the CIA (and their best agent) Irene Lew, who helped Ryu complete his mission though would be captured herself by Jaquio. Though he would fall hard for the agent, but his ninja clan in Japan is more important to him as he would make daring attempts to protect the clan and even fight in the "Dead or Alive" tournaments to guide them. Ryu is very formidable in the use of ninja weapons. Not only he uses his family's weapon the Dragon Sword, he can also use shuriken as well as some mysterious ninja powers as he fights and defeats his enemies. Ryu can also grab and cling onto walls and can also swing from overhead bars as well. As stated before, Ryu is one of the first (if not *the* first ) video game ninja, and his debut was stellar, though he would take a 10-year backseat but would make a return which was just as big as his debut. Ryu is still going strong and will continue this trend. 6.Phoenix Wright Description Once a victim of a crime he didn't commit in school, Phoenix Wright has dedicated his life to practicing law and doign whatever he can to not only prove his clients' innocence but to prove who was the real suspect in the case he's taken on. Over his realatively short but memorable law career, he investigated and even asked the right questions and even pressed at the right time. He even solved the 15-year old "DL-6" case in just a few hours. He was also the "Veteran killer" as he has broken prosecutors' perfect records. Phoenix Wright is unlike any other hero. While most video game heroes would solve their disputes or a crisis with voilence, Phoenix uses his best weapon, his brain. Along with any of his partners he investigates to find crucial evidence and talk to specific witnesses to get the truth out and show to the court who was the actual perpetraitor in the case. Unofrtunately, his career would be cut short as he unknowingly presented forged evidence and become a poor piano player and undeground card player. But he still was a great video game hero regardless as he solved cases that were considered impossible to solve. 5. Samus Aran Description Samus Aran is one of the universe's best bounty hunters. Trained by a being named "Old Bird" she can perform actions that most other bounty hunters wouldn't do and take on the missions that no ther bounty hunters can take on. She's also into robotic technology which lead tot he creation of her trademark "Chozo Suit". She ventured to the Planet Zebes and took on the forces of the evil Mother Brain. However, when she finally finished off Mother Brain and saved the Planet Zebes, her career as a bounty hunter was far from over, she would go on to fight other evil organizations in the universe. Samus has proved that not only herself but women in general as far as video games are concernced can be as tough and powerful as their male counterparts and helped the female video game characters lose the "Damsel in Distress" label. In 1999, this point was made abundantly clear as she competed in Super Smash Bros. against other video game characters from Nintendo (Including Mario and Link). 4. Sonic the Hedgehog Description If a woman can be a hero, so too can a Hedgehog. Sonic is considered one of the finest anaimal heroes in his world that he calls home. With his incredible speed and his dynamic movements, he used his natural abilities to confront the evil Dr. Eggman and his army of robots and other mechanized beings. His job is to also safeguard the Chaos emeralds to keep them from Eggman. As he became a hero in his world, he also met up with Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose and Blaze the Cat and many others. However Sonic also represents something, something outside of video games. He is (in some ways) considered to be Mario's only true opponent in the video game industry, as Sega was introduced, in clashed greatly with Nintendo (which Nintendo eventually won), Sonic still has his adventures, and even sometimes with his friends faces mario and *his* own friends to olympic events. 3. Megaman Description Though was first created as a servant robot to the legendary Dr. Light, Megaman decided to become a warrior robot to combat Light's turncoat assistant Dr. Wily and his army of robots. Megaman would be considered to be the most powerful robot in his world as he has defeated Dr. Wily and his seemingly endless army of robots, either it be small or big. Megaman is also considered to be one of the more unique video game characters as he can not only use his own weapon, but copy other robots' weapons and use it against another robot (as a way to exploit a specific robot's weakness), plus the player also has freedom on which robot he or she can choose to fight first and next. 2. Link Description Either if he's just a boy or a man, Link can take on any opponent and quest, no matter the odds. Though, his origins change in almost every game he stars in. But what doesn't change is his courage and his ability to use almost any weapon. He rescued Princess Zelda from the clutches of Ganon and even recovered the Triforce to save the land of Hyrule. He even obatined the Triforce himself to make Hyrule a peaceful land. Link is also very powerful as he can use virtually every type of weapon either it be a sword (the Master Sword in particular) or a magical weapon. Link also has many other abilities such as swimming, horseback riding and many other things as well. Link can also find some down time as he can fish as well, however he knows when to go back to his adventure, and he's also very smart as he can venture through a dark, dangerous dungeon and even exploit that dungeon monster's weakness to defeat them. 1. Mario Description This should come of no surprise, everybody's favorite plumber is #1 on my list. Mario began his long, illustrious career by saving Pauline from the clutches of former villain Donkey Kong. He then moved on to the Mushroom Kingdom often rescuing Princess Peach from his other enemy, Bowser Koopa with or sometimes without his brother Luigi. Mario also uses lots of power-ups to help him in his quests, over the years he has become less dependant on poer-ups and focused on his world famous jumping ability. But perhaps the real reason he's #1 is because of his impact on the general video game industry, which was just simple graphics and gameplay before he was introduced, as Mario was introduced, the video game industry took off like his jumping ability as he made the industry as we know it today. Yes, we should owe it to him. Plus, he's still going strong with his insurmountable line of video games.